Rust and Crystals
by DarkBlueMahogany
Summary: I am describing lives of the specialist. Open for requests. Whatever you want to know, I will write.
1. Chapter 1

Josiah glanced at the half awake boy on the seat next to his, and then got his eyes back to the road. He speeded up a bit. Old Porsche went smoothly, not being noticed by anyone in deserted area east of Magix. The boy took a husky breath, all in pain. It was no wonder; he was beaten up well. Josiah's lips curved in hateful sneer. This boy, he was child. How did he manage to do so much damage? He was tall for his age but you could count his ribs. His face was unhealthy pale, he had almost no meat on his bones, his magenta hair looked black since it was stained by blood and his hands were all in cuts thanks to the fact that he used shattered glass to defend himself. He supposed to be harmless right? Why was he, Josiah Osgood, leader of Black Spiders, the most dangerous gang in Magix, afraid of him? Why did he have to go out of town to kill him? Why did he have to bother killing such a forgettable creature?

"_Because the blood in his hair is not only his own. Because he killed two of your men with a peace of broken mirror. Because you couldn't make him one of your own. Because he is danger, a threat"_

A tiny voice spoke in Josiah's head, making him remember how the kid fought like a beast. But it wasn't that what scared him. He saw a lot of fiery kids. This one had natural talent, more than that, an ability to fight. "Stupid morons" Josiah cursed. This wouldn't have happened if his idiots didn't pick this one to abuse. There were hundreds of people they could torment and they had to torment the poor, homeless guy with no money on him! Well, he couldn't blame them for _that_. He himself did it. It was fun. But why did they have to pick on the poor, homeless, moneyless, _demonic_ kid! They needed to drug him to make him still. He flinched as the cut in his cheek ached. Oh, he paid kid back for it, he did, but the fact that he had something to pay back to this child said that he was something special. He tried to make him a part of his gang. He spat blood in his face. If the kid didn't want to live the way Josiah wanted, the kid won't live at all. He stopped the car and took a shovel.

Loud banging entered in Riven's mind. He opened his eyes and saw that big guy digging a hole. His work was fast and rhythmic.

_'He is digging my grave'_ Riven suddenly thought. He didn't move couple of moments. He could see gun on man's waist; death probably won't be long and he was tired. Maybe he could let this guy to just end it all?

_'My death will not be just a wish of a rotten gang leader'_ a more rebellious thought came to him. He moved his arms a bit and after a minute and a lot a scratched skin he was free of the rough rope that was wrapped around his hands. He went out of the car and land shifted under him. The man rose his eyes and Riven could see rage on his face

"You little bastard!" he yelled and jumped "I was going to place a bullet in your head, you know" he snarled as he wrapped his hands around Riven's neck "but I will take pleasure in choking you to death!"

Riven didn't hear him good, but the lack of the oxygen informed him well. He struggled and fought but he was too weak and for some reason he was slow in his actions. His sight went blurry and then he was surrounded with black.

Red Fountain seniors laughed as their professor Cotadorta tried to find something he could teach them in stupid deserted area in east of Magix. The man who was driving them accidently went wrong way, so instead of Pemberly, small village, they ended up in "Nothing in Damned World" as Cotadorta clamed this area was named. On the top of everything, they were out of gas. Driver at first didn't want to be the one to walk for miles to get some, but he learned that you just can't argue with seniors of Red Fountain. Let alone their professor.

"**I was going to place a bullet in your head, you know, but I will take pleasure in choking you to death**!" someone screamed. Those words were said in raw rage, soaked in hate and they were very, very loud. The boys looked in union on their left side, trying to acknowledge the sours of the shouted threat. There were some dry trees there where he voice was coming from, blocking their view. However, there was no nead to say a thing; they ran to see what was it. When they came to the clearing, they found a large, ominous looking man choking another male. He was disabled in his actions in the matter of seconds and his victim fell on the ground, unconscious. Cotadorta went and checked his pulse; by his face expression seniors could see that it was fine. But they were startled to realize, that it was not a man, but a kid. Very tall kid, very skinny kid. A child. A child that had dry blood all over his hair and pale face. Their professor took him in his arms and headed towards the ship. His students followed him, dragging their prisoner with them.

"You have a lot to explain, scum" Josh hissed.

Cotadorta couldn't believe how tortured the child in his arms was. It was terrible. His eyes suddenly opened.

"Don't worry kiddo" brown haired man said "You are completely safe". The boy didn't respond. He was watching at him with the same confused expression till they came to the ship.

Riven flinched as the muscular man seated him on one of the leather seats in the ship. _What a hell was happening_. The brunette man raised his hand and magenta haired boy quickly put his head down, protecting it with his hands.

"It is alright, boy" Riven glanced "I am going to treat your wounds now. Don't be afraid"

Riven nodded. The man took one of his hands, cleaned it with something that smelled hard and was like water. He put bandages around it and repeated the actions with other one. Riven noticed that he kneeled so that they were on the same height.

"I am Cotadorta. What's your name?"

Riven flinched. He had never told anyone his name. Never. When someone would ask him, rarely, he would lie, or ran. He never trusted other people. But he just couldn't lie t this time. Although he didn't see it, he figured that he somehow saved his life.

"Riven" he whispered.

"He is not, Marco. Yes, we are there in fifteen minutes. Yes, old man is informed. Really? That is good to know. Good. Be there." Cotadorta smacked his mobile shut and glared at his students

"Well, I guess that makes everything I needed to do". Josh smirked.

"Really, Cotadorta? And what about getting to know identity of our little friend, identity of our little scum, deciding what to do with the kid, and deciding how bad to beat up this bastard?" as to highlight his final words, he slammed his fist into Josiah's stomach. His professor did no effort to stop him and casually sat, opening some old issue of _The News _

"Nah, you can take care of that" he said. Seniors groaned, but the playful smile on the lips of Cotadorta make them sure he was just kidding. Not that they weren't capable of doing such a task; they were. Red Fountain was one of the best high schools in all of the realms. It was just that it was boring. Josh glanced at the place at the very end of the ship where that kid, Riven, sat. They offered him to sit with them but he refused. Yet although he was too far to hear them, he was looking at them constantly. Those violet pools disturbed Josh a bit. _A child may not have such look in his eyes_.

"Hey, how cool would it be if this kid gets to go to RF?" Dash, one of more optimistic seniors, asked.

"Uh, it wouldn't?" Trey shot back. And in the matter of seconds started the hot argument whether or whether not kid should attend Red Fountain.

"Shut up you idiots!" Cotadorta yelled, making Riven sit up straight and slam his head on the wall. Professor made an 'oops' face and then he concentrated on his students, speaking silently for this time:

"That is already settled. Saladin will arrange him scholarship if he passes the testes. If not, they will send him to some private school. And since he is a kid, it many, many years away, so there is no need for you to bother your pretty little heads with it."


	2. Chapter 2

Riven frowned in concentration as worked his second test that day, math. Two hours ago he had skipped all the questions he didn't know and now, after the 89 tasks were done he came back for remaining eleven. He glanced at the wall clock. He is left one more hour until it rings as a declaration of three-hours deadline. With a silent sigh he bowed down on his desk to think. Three questions were easy and he couldn't remember why he skipped them in he first place. He managed to handle five other questions, but he was still sweating over last three when the bell rang. _Damn it_! He passed the test to the one of the supervisors and left the room. The boys behind and in front of him chatted, some were pleased with their work, some were cursing them selves.

"I am already packing my bags!" and "Red Fountain here I come!"

were just some of the yells that the more confident boys threw at their surrounding. Those words were mixed with "My dad's going to kill me" sort of moans. But regardless if they were celebrating, mourning or just being sick nervous, all the guys were so, so very loud. Riven was probably one and only silent person in the entire building. He didn't felt urge to speak about how terrible he did math and how he hoped that chemistry was good as he hoped and that right now he was about to pray to whoever is listening for well done physic.

The doors of his room in "Sent Salvador Institute of Safety" slammed behind him as he walked in and threw himself on the mattress. Every time, ever since he got there skinny, dehydrated and in stage of near starvation four years ago, he would flinch when the soft sheets touched his skin.

_Flashback_

_Riven felt nauseous as he watched the white building before him. It was too clean, to welcoming for him to handle. It is not real. It can't be. It can't… _

_"Riven, just walk. There is nothing to harm you here" Cotadorta said. Riven obeyed, although everything inside his screamed to him to run. Three men walked towards them. They were dressed all in white, with nice, friendly faces. Those faces, however, seemed to get more and more worried as they got closer. _

_"Hello, I am Dr. Marcus Penalty. You can call me Marcus or simply Doctor. These are Dr. Marten and Dr. Melony. Welcome to the 'Saint Salvador Institute of Safety', Riven" The one in the middle spoke. The one on his left, Melony, fake coughed _

_"How about this: You two take Riven inside while I handle the paper work with Mr. Yamane?" Riven knew he referred to Cotadorta, who gave him an approving look before going in the opposite direction with Melony. Later he will realize that paper work was not important to be done the same day; they wanted to get him to the ambulant as soon as possible._

_End Flashback_

Riven wiggled on bed, he was now on his back instead of his stomach. He looked through the window while repeating the last week in his mind. Today was the last session of the 'classroom' tests. Those were math, physic and chemistry. The day before it there were geography, biology and history and day before that Latin, Frenest and German. Only thing left was skill at beating up, although on the exam timetable said "Physical Fitness". Whatever. They could have written aerobic, fighting is fighting. Sure, first there will be basics like testing how long does it take for you run some distance, how many push ups you can do in a minute… But that is all warming up. At the end they will be fighting. Riven groaned. Why did he have to mess up math? Why? Other exams went okay and he was pretty much sure that next day he will kick ass all over the field, so why did he have to mess up the math? Now the chances of him going to the Red Fountain were lower than Mr. Creak, Institute's secretary.

Of course, Riven didn't thought of the possibility that doing 97 questions of 100 perfectly correct was very good result, so he didn't know than in the matter of days he will see Cotadorta again, but this time as his professor.

.

.

.

_Mister Creak. It is my favorite part of this chapter, I must say. I am still giggling over here even after seven minutes. When you say Mister Creak, don't you think right away of some freak, some crazy old man that is very short and his white hair is a mess and his voice is so high pitched your ears bleed when he speaks to you? No? FINE, I am calling Marco. He will laugh with me. _


	3. Chapter 3

Prince Sky stood in his room with his arms dramatically shaking

"I have absolutely no good armory to take with me in RF!"

he yelled in anger, acting as if the pile of steel blades, golden daggers, platinum arrows and silver swords all over the floor of his enormous bedroom was invisible. There was nobody to hear his spoiled behavior. He told his servants (in polite manner of course) not to disturb him. His parents were MIA and he had no friends. All the kids he knew were royalties or filthy rich. All of them were snobbish and spoiled and Sky did not want to hang with them more than required on formal dinners and other events. Prince was not stupid; he knew that he was snobbish sometimes and that he was one hell of a spoiled brat, but he also knew that he did not enjoy tormenting people with lower rank or servants. He did not like to show of his title of the only heir of Eraklion. He did expect things to get there for him easily but he did not like to rub it in the face of anyone with no such privileges. Annoyed, he threw himself facedown on his king size bed. He clapped twice and music began playing. Still restless, bored Prince got up and walked to his window. It was huge and had nice mahogany board for sitting. As usual, Sky admired the view. Today sky was light blue, almost white. It made dark green leaves of centuries old trees to stand out. Everything basked in sunlight. It looked like a perfect day to go out and enjoy all the pleasant things the Royal Garden of Eraklion had to offer. Nevertheless, Sky was not in the mood. Yes, he was royalty to bone. Yes, he was the member of the one of the richest families in all of the realms. However, he was lonely. The sky could have been named after him, not the other way around, but he would still be lonely.

Brandon walked through the gardens of the castle. He was the son of the leader of the Royal Guard, so his family lived within the palace complex. It made life a bit difficult, his newest bruise proved that. Having to live at the same place with royalties and not being the son of the lowest servant was good when it came to money but terrible when it came to social status of 16 years old kids. Just as he was competing that, golden dagger fell on the ground before his feet, dangerously close. It was followed by pieces of shattered glass. Brandon looked up and saw the broken window, counting which room should it be. Once he calculated it, he tore the expensive dagger from the ground and stormed into the palace.

Sky was still pacing around angrily when he heard a loud knocks on his doors. Well, soon those we real punches and Sky for a moment considered kidnapping. Then he thought that it would be quite interesting so he opened the door, never really thinking that he will be kidnapped. One of his daggers thrown before his feet met him. When he lifted his gaze he saw two angry yellow eyes partly covered with chocolate hair. Both eyes and hair belonged to the guy he came across a few times before but never spoke to. Yet, usually guy seemed happy-go-lucky or just clueless, but now he was furious

"Who on Eraklion do you think you are, so you can throw daggers through the window? Are you insane or sadistic or both? You are…"

he trailed of as he recognized him too

"… prince" Sky suddenly laughed. Brandon did not really understand what was funny but Prince looked as if he was laughing with him, not at him. That was when he spoke

"You know what? Come inside and tell me what you think of me. Please"

Brandon was startled. Well, it seems that the old saying was true.

"Vanity is followed by lack of sanity".


	4. Chapter 4

Brandon was jumping up and down on Sky's bed as the Prince himself sat on the floor of his room, trying to sort the things he will bring to Red Fountain.

"Careful Brandon, you might break the ceiling" he warned his friend as he did a flip in the air. It was just a joke, of course; the ceiling was at least four meters tall. Yellow eyed teen didn't bother replying, he was saving his air. But as he did his gymnastics, he was thinking how odd was that he and Sky became friends so quickly_. _

_Flashback_

"_I think that you shouldn't throw daggers through the window" Brandon said in stern voice. He knew that he might get in trouble if he annoys the Prince, but he didn't back down. There was something called 'dignity'._

"_You are right. Sorry about that" mumbled the heir of the royal throne as he opened the drawer of his enormous desk. He turned around and threw a gummy bear into his mouth. _

"_Do you want some?" blonde offered Brandon, and brunette youth decided he might forgive him for nearly stabbing his foot. Half an hour later they were out playing basketball._

_End flashback_

"Are _you_ going to go to the Red Fountain?" asked Sky from his place on the floor. Brandon stopped his jumping and landed right on his ass.

"Nope, good old Military High" he said his a sigh. Military High School of Eraklion was good school, but it wasn't nearly as good as Red Fountain. Sky just opened his mouth to say something, but the door of the room suddenly opened and Trish, personal assistant of Sky's father, entered inside. She spoke before either one of them could.

"Prince Sky, Mr. Martinez. King wants to have a word with you two" with that she left the room as quick as she entered it.

"You wanted to see us, Father?" Sky asked uncertainly. It was the first time he saw his father in this week. Brandon stood still next to him with a poker-face on, but he was sick nervous although it wasn't notable in his appearance.

"Yes, I did. I simply want to inform you and you friend of some changes that two of you are about to embrace. You, young man" he nodded in Brandon's direction "Are going to Red Fountain with my son. Your place there will be paid by me. However, you have to switch your identity with my son's, in order to keep him safe from possible assassins. Your father has been informed. I have to go right now, if you have any questions Mathew will answer them". As he finished his speech, King of Eraklion took his cape ad left the room, leaving two utterly confused teenagers behind him.

It was 5:30AM, and Riven was completely dressed and awake. He paced out of his room and entered the kitchen, where he took glass of strawberry juice but avoided food. His stomach was too sick for it. He washed the glass after he was done (although the rules didn't say anything about that) and sprinted towards the front door. He opened them right in 5:45, scaring the crap out of the mailman who was just about to ring the bell.

"I will take those" he said flatly and took the small pile of packages and letters from the arms of still frightened man. As he slammed the door into his face, mailman turned on his feet and headed towards his truck, murmuring in his chin how scary kids were.

Riven walked in the living room and sorted his prey. There were two letters for Mr. Marble, Institute's director, one package for Mr. Creak and several letters for Mrs. Marble. And there was a package wrapped in cream paper, tied with black tape. It had Red Fountain's mark in he upper left corner of it, and it was for Riven Brennan. A choked laugh escaped his throat as his hand flew to his mouth.

_It can't be._

_It can._

_It can't be._

_It can. He is in!_

"Damn it!" Tomas hissed as he dropped one of the USB. He was just kneeling to get it, because it found its way under the bed, when Margaret En, his mother, entered the room.

"You are ready, I see" She said as she saw her son putting a USB cable along with couple of hard-discs into his bag before zipping it closed.

"Unfortunately" ginger teen mumbled. It seemed almost sadistic, Tomas thought, that his father was scientist and a math genius but refused to let his son become the same.

"Tomas, Red Fountain has very advanced classes" his mother laughed, almost reading her son's mind "I highly doubt that your education will be suffering there" She kissed him in a cheek and pushed him slightly to the front door as they left his room.

As he walked out the family house, his mother shot him an encouraging smile "You won't regret this". Although he felt angry at the world, he smiled back. "I won't…" He started walking toward the ship station, and as soon as he was out of her earshot, he finished his thought:

"You will when you get the bill for several broken glasses". He continued to bath in his dark thoughts even when he entered in the bus and the journey started. Red Fountain, school for heroes. What a joke.


End file.
